Talk:Ocean Clouds
Name? What name is more correct: Ocean Clouds or the Sky Ocean (as in Atlas page) ? Ruxax 21:14, March 19, 2010 (UTC) As I understand Ocean Clouds is a synonym to Sea Clouds, and thus this page shoud be renamed to Sky Ocean. Ruxax 22:52, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :I think it best to make it consistent with the rest of the wikia regardless what you will call them in the end. That being said I would go with Sky Ocean for various reasons.I also agree that Heaven's Gate and Cloud's End should go on the Skypiea page (as you already thought and excuted) simply because they are geographic locations instead of just the phenomenon of a floating sea. I also think that the Emperor Nimbus page should be merged with this one and possible others that have something to do clouds or floating seas (assuming there are any beyond that one article).--Uncanny Ultrabeast 20:45, March 20, 2010 (UTC) The correct is Ocean Clouds; 雲 gumo means cloud. Tipota 01:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Is Umigumo the name for sea clouds (material) or for the Sky Ocean (geographic location) ? Ruxax 13:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Its the name of the cloud type. One-Winged Hawk 13:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) *Ocean Clouds: material *Island Clouds: location *Sky Ocean: where did you find that name? *Sea Clouds: redundant article create by Ruxax. *"part of Skypiea" --> "part of sky ocean"? Do a proper merge/divide or leave the article as it was. Tipota 16:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I've sorted out "sky clouds". I get what Ruxax was trying to do, but it was a little disorganised. Ocean clouds refers to the oceans like the white sea and sea refers to the material. But I think what happened is a little confusion. Lets see if we can clear it up, Ocean clouds are a material that do indeed make up entire oceans and island clouds are another type that reside to resting in those ocean clouds. Think of it as in the blue oceans below. So both things are a location (ocean, island) and material (cloud product). Places within them are Angel Island (a cloud island) the desert island (another cloud island), the white sea (a ocean cloud) and the white, white sea (yet another ocean cloud). I think Ruxax just messed up a little, its no biggy I can sort of see what was going on. Ruxax treated them as seperate materials and locations, hence why both Sky cloud and ocean cloud existed. One-Winged Hawk 17:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :: In the Blue Sea material of what seas are made is water, and material of what islands are made is earth (simplisticly speaking). If I really understand One-Winged Hawk, then ocean cloud = sea cloud ~ sea, island cloud ~ island, and NOT ocean clouds ~ water, island clouds ~ earth. And just another note, I personally haven't seen term "Ocean Clouds" anywhere besides this page, only "Sea Clouds". ::"Sky Ocean" was (and still is) at Atlas page. Though maybe it is not an "official" term. ::I treated Island Clouds also as a material. All locations at Skypiea are described at Skypiea page (somewhat problematic are only Heaven's Gate and Clouds End). Ruxax 17:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::"Sea" and "Ocean" are generally terms used to say the same mass of salt water. But yes, you've got it down roght from what I'm reading. One-Winged Hawk 18:34, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::1) Wouldn't it better to rename the article from Ocean Clouds to Sea Clouds? I don't know Japanese, but from online-translators it seems that umi 海 is translated as 'sea'; 'ocean' is also sometimes translated this way, but usually differently (for example, 大洋). 2) Anyway, it turns out strange to describe Heaven's Gate in this article. Ruxax 19:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Heaven's gate I think is a dodgey one, its location is on the edge of the white sea or something and its the path leding onwards. It might need a page of its own to adress its limboness. One-Winged Hawk 20:53, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Kairoseki Looks like that page needs updating too also to note the connection. For now I've added a link in "trivia" from there to get the two pages interlinked with each other, but it really needs expanding. Good job so far on everything else, you'd hardly think it was the same page. One-Winged Hawk 21:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks. And there is also related Emperonimbus Clouds stub page. Ruxax 22:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC)